The Devil Made Me Do It
by Livi2Jack
Summary: Chocolate is the tool of the Devil! ? SG1 seen from an alien's point of view and it's a doosie. A mission goes horribly wrong. Sam learns a lesson in weird. Sometimes the natives have some very strange ideas! Pls R&R.


**The Devil Made Me Do It  
by Livi2Jack**

**Rating: T+ Mature Teens**

**Pairings: None**

**Category: Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, Mystery, Point Of View,****  
****Other**

**Related SG-1 Episode(s): 901 Avalon, Part 1, 903 Origin**

**Featured Character(s): Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter,****  
****Teal'c, Cam Mitchell**

**Summary: Sometimes the natives just can't get it. Everything is a****  
****matter of perception. A mission goes horribly wrong.**

**Author Notes: Set in Season 9 with related spoilers.****  
****Feedback is requested.**

* * *

**  
****"Jack?" A soft soprano voice stirred his reverie. "Tell me about the Other Side?"**

**"What? Oh, yeah. Well, what do you want to know?" The silver haired****  
****general kindly looked down on the woman, called Kara.**

**"Tell me what is so different. I want to see it through your eyes."**

**"My eyes, well, let's see. Over there, see that buggy?" She looked****  
****where he pointed and nodded. "Imagine there is no horse pulling the****  
****buggy."**

**"What is pulling the buggy, Jack?"**

**"Magnets." He grinned at the private joke. Seeing Kara did not****  
****understand, he thought for a moment and began again. "You know that****  
****wheel that turns at the mill?" She nodded again. "Well imagine****  
****smaller wheels, lots of them. Imagine them in a box all turning other****  
****wheels as they touch." Again she couldn't understand. "Here, I'll****  
****draw you a picture." He took a stick and drew a gear box." She still****  
****did not understand. "Ok, then just imagine there are lots of wheels****  
****that turn and then the buggy moves along by itself."**

**"Oh. What makes the little wheels turn, Jack?" O'Neill sighed.**

**"Tiny itsy bitsy fires you can't see with your eyes." He looked at****  
****her recoil in fear. "What?"**

**"Fire?" The small woman seemed to shrink from him.**

**"No, no, don't do that. It's not like that." He wished Carter or****  
****Daniel were around. But they were off doing something elsewhere. Jack****  
****held out his hand to the gentle lady. "Please, don't." He gave her****  
****sad eyes of frustration with a small smile. She considered the****  
****matter. "C'mere." He motioned for her to return. She looked like she****  
****wanted to run. "I won't hurt you. Please, sit down, right here with****  
****me."**

**His calm demeanor and soft-spoken words were reassuring. But he****  
****looked so odd.**

**"Jack, I am afraid."**

**"I know." Curiosity won. She sank down in the soft grass next to him.****  
****He was so big. His legs folded up to support him against the tree****  
****trunk. She felt so small and yet, and yet, something. Her eyes lifted****  
****up to his shyly. He made no sharp moves. He just let her look.**

**"May I ask you a question and you will not be angry?" O'Neill nodded.****  
****She gathered her courage. "Some say that you are not real, that you****  
****came from the Afterlife. Are you dead?" He couldn't help but grin.****  
****Then he realized she was serious. It probably seemed that way to****  
****them. So he held out his hand again. She shrank back, but not too far.**

**"Go on, touch it. It's just a hand." He watched her try to decide. He****  
****could understand. He knew how he felt when hands were offered to him.****  
****He always wondered if someone would stick the hand in his head again****  
****as the Human Form Replicators did.**

**"Please, be gentle, you are so big and powerful." She looked at him****  
****again. Then slowly she reached out to touch him. He held his hand****  
****steady. She looked like she would flee at any sudden movement. First****  
****contact could be so problematic. But after so many, he knew the drill.**

**"Ah, you are warm."**

**"So not dead?" She didn't answer. Interesting that she was so****  
****cautious and skeptical. In another situation she might be a scientist****  
****like Carter. He looked at her delicate fingers. These people were all****  
****so fragile looking. How did they ever get a day's work done in the****  
****fields? How did they manage to build these stone houses? Not one of****  
****them looked strong enough to do very much.**

**"Maybe it is a trick. Spirits can do that. Trick people. Maybe you****  
****put a spell on me. I only think you feel warm and alive. But you are****  
****not real."**

**"Oh for crying out loud," Jack grumbled. "Look, just suppose I were a****  
****spirit, and I am not, repeat not a spirit, suppose I were. Then what?****  
****What would happen right now, here this minute?" Kara looked****  
****thoughtful.**

**She tried to think of an answer that would not anger him. "Some say****  
****that you will take some of us to claim our spirits so you can live."****  
****Jack sighed heavily. He was losing his patience. This was really****  
****Daniel's department.**

**"That would suck." Jack shifted his weight off a root. She pulled****  
****back at his movement. His hand reached back and pulled out a large****  
****nutshell. "Ah, that's what hurt." He tossed it away. "So is that why****  
****all the villagers hide and refuse to say hello? I mean besides the****  
****religious guy who told us to wait for your leader?"**

* * *

**  
****SG-1 had made contact a few days ago. Carter's scans indicated a****  
****power source somewhere. Considering the level of development here, it****  
****was a mystery. The religious headman told them to return with their****  
****leader in three days time. They had strict instructions not to talk****  
****to strangers of any kind. But their leader would talk to SG-1's****  
****leader under the great tree outside the village today. And they were****  
****warned not to try and deceive them. Their leader would know if they****  
****brought a fake. How that was possible was also a mystery. A UAV sent****  
****to survey the territory reported other energy sources but could not****  
****pinpoint any location exactly. Since the people seemed peaceful,****  
****General O'Neill decided it was worth an off-world visit. Being a****  
****general had its benefits. You could pretty much do what you wanted.****  
****However, the Air Force did frown on risking its generals. So he came****  
****with a platoon of heavily armed guards. He should have brought a****  
****folding chair and some snacks. This was taking a really long time.**

**"SG 1 niner to SG3 niner, report." Jack spoke into his headset. He****  
****heard Colonel Reynolds reply. "What's the ETA on this shindig? Over."****  
****He listened and got no good answer. "Rodger that. O'Neill out." The****  
****woman had retreated farther away. He did speak to voices. "What?" He****  
****asked not expecting any reply. She was pretty brave to come in the****  
****first place, considering how the others were all shut up in the city****  
****with the gates bolted and the drawbridge up. He was just glad they****  
****weren't launching trebuchets filled with boiling oil down on them.**

**Daniel was just lapping all this up. To him, everything was****  
****interesting and everyone was fascinating. All this living history had****  
****him chasing his tail to take it all in. After all these missions, you****  
****would think this would get old. It was just one more hick planet****  
****filled with primitive humans who might and it was a big maybe have****  
****something worthwhile and not some easily explained phenomena. But****  
****sitting behind a desk was also trying his patience.**

**"You speak to spirits, Jack? Why do you lie to me?" She looked****  
****offended.**

**"I spoke to Colonel Reynolds who is over in the woods across that****  
****field. This is a machine like your mill that grinds flour or the****  
****mechanism that raises your drawbridge. That's all. It's just****  
****smaller." He looked up at the sky. It was promising rain. Aw crap, he****  
****really hurt when it rained. All his previously broken bones screamed****  
****in agony. His joints protested reminding him why he had a desk job****  
****these days. Jack reached into his vest for some aspirin and decided****  
****on something stronger. He fished out of his pack a drink box and****  
****swallowed the pill. The woman stared at the shiny container. Jack****  
****thought about it and pulled out another juice drink. "Here, try it."****  
****He opened it and poked in a straw. He gestured to her to take it. She****  
****was very curious. Actually, he admired her courage. When you thought****  
****about it, he must be very intimidating to someone so delicate and****  
****uneducated. The woman approached and accepted the drink. She watched****  
****him drink from the straw and did the same. A big smile appeared on****  
****her face.**

**"It's sweet! You drink nectar." Jack thought about it and pulled out****  
****a chocolate bar. He loved doing this to the unsuspecting. Chocolate****  
****should be taught as a tactical weapon at the Academy. He held it up****  
****so she could see him unwrap it. Then he broke off a piece and ate it.****  
****She watched him. Then he gave her a piece. Carefully she bit into it.****  
****He just loved this part, when realization dawned on someone who had****  
****never tasted chocolate. Wait for it…. ah, there it was. The wonder****  
****came over her along with the sugar high. God, he missed going off****  
****world.**

**"Good?" She nodded happily. He smiled back and ate another piece,****  
****breaking off a piece for her as well. Diplomacy by chocolate should****  
****be regulation.**

**"Jack, thank you." She wondered if the sweet prepared her somehow.****  
****After some consideration, she made a decision. "What will you do with****  
****us, now that you know about us?"**

**"Do about you? We hope we shall become friends." He ate another piece****  
****and offered her the rest. She accepted.**

**"What does that mean to you?" She nibbled on the candy.**

**"Well, we could teach your people how to get better crops. We could****  
****bring better tools and teach you how to make machines to help with****  
****your labor. We could bring medicines to cure your sick. Oh, lots of****  
****things, lots and lots of things are possible." He leaned back and****  
****stretched. Sitting on the ground was getting to be painful. The storm****  
****was gathering in the distance.**

**"And what would you want us to do with these things? We would work****  
****for you?"**

**"Aw, no, no. We would trade with you for stuff. We believe in fair****  
****trade. If we can find something here that we want, we would help you****  
****even more. Our worlds would become friends. Friends help friends."**

**"We all wonder what we could possibly have that would interest you****  
****who travel to other worlds and talk to spirits." Jack sighed. She****  
****wasn't going to let go of the spirits routine.**

**"Well, remember how Carter got all excited about something she saw on****  
****her box?" The woman nodded. "We think there is a power source here.****  
****We want to look at it. If we can use it, then we would offer you a****  
****trade."**

**"Power source?" That brought a concerned look of confusion.**

**"Don't worry. If we find it, we'll let you know." Jack tried to stand****  
****up. He was really stiff. The woman came closer. She touched his****  
****sleeve. Then she fingered the material in curiosity. Her hand touched****  
****the vest. Then it came close to his P90 gun. "Ack! Don't touch that."****  
****She jumped back, afraid. "I'm sorry. But that is dangerous. It's a****  
****weapon. Don't please, just come back. I over reacted. I'm sorry." She****  
****was alarmed but did not run.**

**"Why do you bring a weapon to talk to me?"**

**"I didn't bring it to talk to you. You just happen to be here. And I****  
****always carry one when I travel to other worlds for protection." Jack****  
****looked around wondering what was keeping Daniel.**

**"Protection? You who are so powerful are afraid of me?" She stared at****  
****him in disbelief.****  
****Jack was having the feeling this was getting weird. He just shrugged****  
****and looked around. Activating his communicator, Jack called for****  
****Daniel and got no response.**

**"Maybe he is out of range." Jack turned to her. "Look, it's going to****  
****rain. Do you mind if we go somewhere else to keep dry?" She looked at****  
****him suspiciously.**

**"You care about getting wet? Why?"**

**"Because I don't want to get sick. It's getting colder and I would****  
****really like to go inside somewhere." Jack took out his hat and****  
****reached into his pack for rain gear. Unwrapping his poncho, Jack****  
****pulled it over his head. The woman was still staring at him. "Right.****  
****Look if you don't want to get soaked, let's get a move on. What d'ya****  
****say? Got a place around here?"**

**"Yes, Jack." Jack looked up as the first drops were falling.**

**"Look, I don't have another one, so come here and I can cover you****  
****too." She solemnly considered it.**

**"Jack, are you sure?"**

**"I just said so, now c'mon." He raised his arm and offered her****  
****shelter. She let him gather her in. "Now what?"**

**"Come with me."**

**"Where?"**

**"To the Stargate. You will show me your world." Jack coughed.**

**"Um, no. We can't do that."**

**"Why not? Are you afraid to show me the Afterlife?"**

**"No, it's just that we don't allow aliens to come to Earth without a****  
****really good reason."**

**"It's raining. That's a good reason." He smiled. That was a new one****  
****he had to admit.**

**"Well, then I shall not permit you to find what you seek. Is that a****  
****better reason?"**

**"What?" Jack looked down at the small woman sheltering under his****  
****arm. "Not permit me to what?"**

**"You heard me."**

**"Ah, you are the leader?"**

**"Yes, Jack. And, if you want what we have, you will show me you are****  
****not an evil spirit, or an evil anything." She had courage. He smiled****  
****at the notion of showing her the future. Well, he was a general. He****  
****could decide to do this. Well, maybe take her to the Alpha Site, he****  
****decided. So he radioed the Team to meet him at the Gate.**

**Walking together through the downpour, Jack had time to think this****  
****over. She was shivering. He could feel her body against his. She****  
****couldn't weigh more than 90 pounds. And she was maybe 5 feet 6****  
****inches. But she didn't look emaciated. Something was off here. He****  
****would ask Carter.**

**At the Gate, Jack dialed the Alpha Site. Daniel was about to object****  
****when he saw Jack give him a look and a finger to his lips. Sam was****  
****just waiting for the kawoosh. Teal'c well, he was inscrutable.****  
****Mitchell objected.**

**"Is this wise, sir?" He gave a nod to the bedraggled woman under the****  
****General's poncho.**

**"Maybe. Maybe not, Mitchell," said Jack. "But we are choiceless. We****  
****can't find SG-3 or 7. And she isn't talking. If the price is a tour****  
****of the base, I can live with that." He looked down at her determined****  
****expression. "You know, you didn't have to take my people hostage. I****  
****said you could come."**

**"Yes, but would I come back?" Kara's grim determination was****  
****obvious. "No one has ever returned from the Afterlife. I am content****  
****to go, knowing that your people will join me in the Afterlife if I do****  
****not return. And my people are instructed to bury the Gate if I am not****  
****back in a fortnight. The Gate to Hell will be sealed forever."**

**"Aw crap. You aren't going to die. And my teams had better not****  
****either." Jack didn't like this one bit. But he figured he could****  
****handle one small woman. He couldn't have been more wrong.**

**The noises, the blinking lights, the PA system making announcements****  
****had Kara clinging to Jack. She was doing her best not to be afraid****  
****and it wasn't working. What was this place? They all seemed to serve****  
****the one called Jack. He told the truth. He was the leader. Was he the****  
****Evil Overlord? Or was he just a man as the others claimed? It had to****  
****be a trick. One moment they were on the Doorway's Throne and the next****  
****some other place some other where.**

**Jack pulled off his rain gear and hat. A servant took his things****  
****away. Kara could not let go of his shirtsleeve. She clutched it tight****  
****with one hand and wrapped her arm around his for dear life. Jack was****  
****both annoyed and amused. "Now, Kara, let go. No one is going to hurt****  
****you, just, ack, Daniel? Do something." Jack gestured to the clinging****  
****female. Daniel wiped his glasses and shrugged. Everyone was taking****  
****off his wet things.**

**"You brought her. She's their leader. You are ours. Diplomatically****  
****speaking, you have to be the one to host her." Daniel wandered off to****  
****the infirmary to get water out of his ear. Carter gave him a****  
****disgusted look and followed. Teal'c raised one eyebrow and did the****  
****same. Mitchell just shook his head.**

**"Ma'am, allow me. We all have to go to the doctor to be sure we****  
****aren't sick. Let me show you the way." Mitchell smiled at her and****  
****offered his arm and sleeve. She trembled and held on to Jack without****  
****moving. "I tried, sir." And he followed the rest of the group.**

**"Oy." Jack looked down at her shivering form. "Let's go. C'mon. You****  
****wanted to see this." He started to walk off with or without her. She****  
****was so light he practically dragged her off her feet. Turning the****  
****corner into the medical center, his companion gasped. Things were****  
****being stuck into the Overlord's minions. It was the Place of****  
****Punishment. She was dead. "What now?" He looked down at her not****  
****comprehending until he saw the direction of her gaze. "Oh, that, it's****  
****just a test." Well that was the wrong thing to say. She screamed.****  
****Everyone looked at them. The SFs drew their weapons. Jack took hold****  
****of her and shook her. "Knock it off. Nothing bad is going to happen****  
****to you. We just need some of your blood." And then she****  
****fainted. "Somebody do something about this. Doc!"**

* * *

**  
****Kara woke up on a soft bed. At first she didn't remember and then it****  
****hit her. She was dead in the Afterlife suffering the Punishment for****  
****daring to tell the Overlord of Hell she wanted to know if he was****  
****evil. Of course he was evil. He was the Overlord. She began to weep.****  
****Security notified Daniel that Kara was awake and in distress. He made****  
****a beeline for her room. He found her kneeling beside her bed praying****  
****for deliverance.**

**"Oh, please, you don't have to do that. Please, get up." He reached****  
****down to help her up to the bed. She was really light. "Please, stop****  
****crying. I know this is scary for you but you are safe." She just****  
****shook with terror. "My name is Daniel. I'm here to help you." That****  
****didn't register. So he did what any man would have done, he held her****  
****until she stopped being hysterical and cried herself to exhaustion.**

**Then he got the story out of her. It was a whopper. She thought Jack****  
****was the Devil and she had passed through the Gates of Hell to the****  
****Afterlife to save her people as a sacrifice pretending to want to****  
****know if the Overlord was good or evil. She knew perfectly well he was****  
****evil. It was a brave act. He was worried now that SG-3 and SG-7 would****  
****be put to death. After all, if they worked for the Devil they had to****  
****be demons and therefore were already dead. Someone had to go back****  
****there and rescue the others if they were still alive. And they had to****  
****take her back ASAP.**

**Daniel picked up the phone in the hall. "Jack. We have to go back to****  
****the planet NOW and take her with us. Don't ask. Just trust me. If you****  
****ever want to see the other teams alive again, we can't wait." He****  
****didn't mention that the locals may have already buried the Gate.**

* * *

**  
****In the Alpha Site's Gate Room, the Team assembled again. Kara was****  
****brought between two very large SFs. They each had hold of one of her****  
****arms. She tried to look defiant. But one look at Jack with his angry****  
****aggressive stance and she knew it was not going to be a good thing.**

**"Just tell me, are my people still alive?" Kara nodded yes. "You****  
****sure? Because if you aren't the Devil will look good to you compared****  
****to me." She couldn't react. She was too frightened. "Aw crap let's****  
****get this over with. Dial it up. Mitchell, keep in radio contact at****  
****all times on the half hour. Carter, you are not going. This is a****  
****simple op that does not require you until the site is secured. Stand****  
****down." Jack gave the go ahead to the teams who stepped back through****  
****the Gate to the rain soaked field. Carter gave Jack a look that said****  
****we are going to talk about this. He gave her a look that said don't****  
****start with me.**

**Cam Mitchell checked his compass and pointed. They set off for the****  
****walled city. The SFs carried RPGs and mortars to blast holes in the****  
****city walls if necessary. A UAV came through after them to paint the****  
****targets and direct the SAMs at the walls. Someone from the Alpha Site****  
****directed using the M.A.L.P. stationed next to the Stargate. The****  
****transmission would keep it open for 38 minutes. That's about how long****  
****it would take to get to the city and blow a big hole in the wall.**

**"Sergeant, secure the Gate. Corporal set the claymores on the ridge****  
****after we go over about 20 feet apart. Station a picket to watch our****  
****six. Keep an eye out for hostiles. Zat them if you can, but remember****  
****they have our troops." Mitchell turned to survey the site and was****  
****satisfied. "Ok people, we try this diplomatically if we can. If we****  
****can't, God help them. Move out."**

**At the gate to the walled city, the teams saw the drawbridge was****  
****down. Mitchell had Kara brought forward to him. "Call whoever you****  
****left in charge to come out here. And tell them if they raise the****  
****drawbridge, I shall just blow it up." She didn't understand the****  
****term. "That mean's I shall make it disappear for good." Her eyes****  
****widened with fear. The few people who had been on the road were gone.****  
****And the sentries on the wall were not expecting them until they were****  
****too close. The bridge began to rise.**

**"I am Kara, Leader of the Six Tribes. Who dares raise the bridge? I****  
****say lower it, now." The sentries on the walls were confused. They had****  
****been told she had departed this life. She was seen entering the Gate.****  
****But here she was. Was she a demon now like these others? A captain of****  
****the guard came to the parapet and surveyed the scene.**

**"We do not recognize you as Kara, Demon. Go your way and trouble us****  
****no more. We have seen Kara step through the Gate to the Afterlife.****  
****Your tricks will not work on us." He started to move off. She had to****  
****think fast.**

**"I say I am Kara and no demon. The Overlord has returned me to this****  
****life in exchange for his minions. I have suffered for all of you. At****  
****least send someone to speak and judge." There were consultations and****  
****then the Captain called to her that the Teacher would come to speak****  
****only at the parapet. Kara turned helplessly to Daniel. He just****  
****waited. Eventually the Teacher appeared. He took a good look at her.****  
****She seemed fine.**

**"You are come from the Domain of the Overlord, demons. Speak. What****  
****will you have of us?" He threw out the challenge as written in the****  
****holy writings. Kara knew the response.**

**"We have come to know good from evil. Will you show us the way?"****  
****Daniel looked at her not believing the cornball exchange. He was****  
****really glad Jack wasn't here for this. Mitchell shot him a look of****  
****disbelief.**

**"We have nothing to say. Go your way and trouble us no more."**

**"We must ask for you to give us back our friends alive," Daniel tried****  
****his hand at it. At least they were still talking to him. "They are****  
****dear to us as Kara is dear to you. And don't say she is not Kara. She****  
****is. There must be some kind of proof you will accept." Heads up there****  
****were shaking a no. "Look, if we were demons would we need to ASK****  
****you?" That caused some pondering. "If we are spirits, then how could****  
****walls stop us?"**

**"The tricks of spirits cannot be trusted."**

**"Well, can you just tell us if our friends still live?" Daniel was****  
****grasping at straws until Mitchell had the guns in place. There was a****  
****time when he would have objected. But ten years with Jack altered his****  
****view of military action. This situation was out of control. If they****  
****would not even consider reviewing the case, then it was time for****  
****action.**

**"Your friends were never alive and neither are you, demon." Murmurs****  
****and loud assent rang out from the top of the walls.**

**"Look, we just want our friends back. Then we shall leave and never****  
****come back if that's what you want." There was no movement. "If you****  
****really know good from evil, then you will show mercy especially to****  
****those you think do not know mercy. Do good today, not evil, not****  
****murder. Let our friends go. Then you can bury the Stargate and no****  
****more demons will ever come through again." Daniel was pleading as****  
****hard as he could. The Teacher was moved that a demon could understand****  
****mercy.**

**"And you will take the demon that was Kara?" He seemed doubtful.**

**"Yes, yes we will if that's what you want. You should know she is a****  
****very brave soul. She did her best to save you all. I hope you will****  
****pray for her when we are gone." Daniel could see such words were****  
****softening the religious leader.**

**"You must have had some good in you at one time, demon. Or you could****  
****not remember to talk this way. But how do we know you will leave once****  
****you have what you want?"**

**"I don't know. You need a little faith in good not evil." More than****  
****that, Daniel was stumped. The Teacher left. Daniel was distraught.****  
****Mitchell was readying the attack. It was almost in place, when the****  
****drawbridge lowered and the SG teams exited the walled city. Kara****  
****called out to the Captain.**

**"Captain, go to the place of prayer and place your hand on the stone.****  
****You will protect our people so that the demons cannot enter the city.****  
****After you see we are gone, then touch the stone again so that the****  
****people can come and go again. Then bury the Gate to Hell and never****  
****look upon it again." The Captain had tears in his eyes. He had known****  
****her since childhood. That this demon that resembled her could make****  
****such a request meant Kara's soul was there in spirit somehow. He****  
****saluted her and left. A force field rose around the city, lifting it****  
****while glowing in the evening sunshine. A rainbow formed from the****  
****refraction of the light. Daniel noticed and saw the tears of joy on****  
****Kara's face.**

**"Come, you are part of our family now. They are safe." She looked up****  
****at him resigned and turned to leave, but took one last look to****  
****remember why she sacrificed herself. It had worked. The Overlord was****  
****appeased and would not come again.**

* * *

**"Jack, I really think we should do this. I mean she did sacrifice****  
****herself thinking the absolute worst would happen to her for the sake****  
****of her people. It's not her fault. And no one was hurt." Daniel spoke****  
****quickly as the general stood ready for departure.**

**"Why can't we just send her to some little world she can understand?****  
****Maybourne has a nice little set up, send her there." He turned to****  
****walk up the steps to return to the SGC.**

**"Jack, please, you owe her. She's traumatized enough. Don't let her****  
****think you are the Devil for the rest of her life.**

**"I don't owe her anything, Daniel. She nearly got my people killed."**

**"Sir, I have to agree with Daniel on this one. Otherwise she's going****  
****to think she is dead and in Hell for the rest of her life. It's just****  
****wrong, sir." Sam was going to win this one. "Maybe someday we can go****  
****back by ship and take a look at that force field and levitation****  
****device. It explains why people so fragile could get anything done.****  
****But at least, give her some peace. Please, Jack." He saw her doe eyes****  
****and knew he had to give in or he would never hear the end of it.**

**"I concur, O'Neill. It would be wise and have no impact on your own****  
****society." Teal'c gave him a smug look of superiority.**

**"Oy. You got anything to add, Mitchell?"**

**"No sir, except I think they are right. If my bible thumping Grandma****  
****ever thought she had gone to hell, well she'd go crazy. It would be****  
****an act of mercy, sir."**

**"I thought you had nothing to add." Jack sighed again. "Fine, but****  
****just to Colorado Springs and then off to Maybourne. Daniel?" Jack****  
****nodded to the direction of the holding cells.**

**Kara came into the Alpha Site Gate Room again. Her eyes were red from****  
****crying. She was wearing the same green clothing as the others now.****  
****Her pretty dress was discarded since she was an inmate of the****  
****Afterlife. The one called Daniel said they were going with the****  
****Overlord to another level of Hell called the SGC. She didn't know****  
****that term. But it sounded awful. It was no kind of name at all. And****  
****now they had to go through this second Gate. The SFs took her by her****  
****arms and brought her before the Overlord.**

**"Kara, for the last time, you are not dead. This is not Hell. And we****  
****are going to prove it. So just don't do anything stupid." Jack****  
****gestured to the SFs to go first with her. He looked at Daniel and****  
****sighed heavily. They went through to the other side.**

**This place looked much like the other. Kara tried to look around but****  
****the big guards propelled her through the doors and off to a cell. The****  
****one called Daniel got in the tiny room with her and the female called****  
****Carter. The room began to rise. She pressed herself against the far****  
****wall. They seemed to find it amusing. The room stopped moving and the****  
****doors opened. She followed them down a long corridor to what appeared****  
****to be bright light.**

**"Who's driving?" Sam asked Daniel.**

**"Jack ordered a car for us with two guards and a second car to****  
****follow. He's not taking any chances." Daniel pushed his glasses back****  
****up his nose. "Now, Kara. I said we would prove that this is not hell****  
****and you are not dead. But I should warn you, if you misbehave or try****  
****to run away you will be punished. Do you understand?" Kara nodded in****  
****terror. "Good girl. Let's go see my world." He offered her his hand.****  
****She automatically accepted it. At least he hadn't done anything awful****  
****yet. His hand was warm and he spoke more gently than the Overlord.**

**Rounding the corner into the bright sunshine, Kara gasped. It looked****  
****like home. There were trees and birds and sky and sun. Only one sun****  
****was in the sky. How strange. Maybe the other had not risen yet. But****  
****this one was too high in the sky for the other not to be above the****  
****horizon. Then she saw the horseless buggy that Jack told her about.****  
****It moved forward without a horse and stopped next to them. A man was****  
****already in the buggy. He must be a wizard type demon. She was afraid****  
****but the others acted as if this was normal. They pushed her head down****  
****as she got in between Sam and Daniel. The buggy went fast, very fast.****  
****The whole ride was a blur.**

**Sam had the driver stop at the main shopping street. They got out for****  
****a walk. Kara could not believe how many bodies roamed around with no****  
****purpose. They seemed to be in a hurry. She looked around for signs of****  
****a blacksmith, a baker, a tanner, a butcher, and could not see****  
****anything like it. The streets were clean. The people were clean. The****  
****buildings were clean. The walls to buildings were transparent. She****  
****bumped into one. It was hard and clear. Behind the window with hard****  
****clear material were items she could not identify. Some were brightly****  
****colored. Others were shiny. Wonderful smells came from a doorway that****  
****opened and closed automatically so people approaching could enter or****  
****leave. There was powerful magic here. A fountain sprayed water high****  
****in the air. She walked over too it and bent down to drink. Strong****  
****hands lifted her away. She was to suffer thirst in this level of hell****  
****never to drink but always to see water. A tear stole down her cheek.**

**Sam saw it and then understood. "Look there's a place to have a****  
****drink. Come." She took Kara to a drinking fountain and operated the****  
****button for her. Out came cold clean water. Kara looked up for****  
****permission. Sam nodded. Kara drank gratefully. She had not had****  
****anything since early morning. Then Sam realized Kara must be hungry.**

**"Oh God, Daniel, we forgot to feed her. Let's go get a bite over****  
****there. A hamburger sounds good."**

**"Um, no, I think we should go more casual for finger food don't you****  
****think, Sam?" Daniel raised his eyebrows to say you would rather do it****  
****my way cuz she doesn't know table manners. He looked around the plaza****  
****and saw outdoor seating. They got a table. The SFs stood guard.****  
****Daniel ordered soup and a sandwich for her and added a hot fudge****  
****sundae for dessert. He figured she would know how to use a spoon.****  
****Well close enough as it turned out.**

**"Are you feeling better now?" Sam asked casually. Kara had a mouthful****  
****of the substance called chocolate. She nodded.**

**"This chocolate is how the Overlord enforces our obedience?" Kara****  
****said after she swallowed. Sam nearly choked on that one. Daniel's****  
****hands shot to his face and over his mouth. He couldn't believe that****  
****remark. In all the years traveling to other planets, no one ever****  
****thought chocolate was issued from the Devil. Most people associated****  
****it with Heaven. Kara saw their reactions and knew she hit the truth.****  
****Well, it was pleasant enough. So not everything would be awful.****  
****She wondered what would be. And tears welled up again.**

**"Now what?" Jack took a chair next to Sam. He smiled at her from****  
****behind his dark glasses.**

**"Oh, you found us, sir. Hungry?"**

**"Not really. I ate on the base. What's making her so upset now? She's****  
****got chocolate. How bad can it be?" Oh that was exactly the wrong****  
****thing to say. Tears flowed freely. The Overlord's eyes were big and****  
****black. He was considering how bad he could make it for her now that****  
****she was full of this chocolate. Sobs racked her small frame. A waiter****  
****approached and asked if there was a problem. The four SFs moved****  
****forward. "No, thanks, we had a death in the family. Thank you for****  
****your concern." The waiter nodded and went to get the check.**

**"Why are you crying, Kara? Didn't you just see how nice our world is?****  
****Didn't you just eat something wonderful? Wasn't the ride over here****  
****lovely?" Sam didn't get it. "C'mon, let's go talk just us girls."****  
****They went to the ladies room. Kara was dying to go. Sam helped her****  
****with the plumbing and waited with a cold wet towel. "You have to stop****  
****crying, Kara. It upsets everyone. No one is hurting you. I know it is****  
****tough not to be able to go home. It's a terrible loss. But you are****  
****going to be fine. Really. You have to believe me."**

**"He will start the Punishment now?" Kara had no more tears to cry. "I****  
****have eaten the chocolate. I cannot resist." Sam thought she hadn't****  
****heard correctly.**

**"You think chocolate is some drug to make you behave?" Kara nodded.**

**"It's the magical black substance the Overlord puts in his demons to****  
****make them do his bidding. No wonder they all do. He makes it taste so****  
****good." Sam was incredulous. No matter what they tried to show her,****  
****she twisted it all up into an evil plot by the Devil. "Oh boy. Let's****  
****go back to the table."**

**The sun had shifted behind the building. Jack took off his sunglasses****  
****and rubbed his eyes. "Jack, ever notice that women always seemed to****  
****go in pairs to the bathroom. There's probably some international****  
****cabal being organized in the ladies rooms around the world. Do they****  
****check in every so often to report on the progress towards making men****  
****their mindless slaves?" Daniel noticed the women were returning.**

**"Daniel, that is probably the strangest thing you have ever said. And****  
****no." Jack looked up at the pair standing before him. Kara was in****  
****shock again. "What?"**

**"You shed your eyes for new ones." Kara was horrified looking at the****  
****sunglasses on the table. Jack gave his patient look at Sam. He was****  
****about to give up.**

**"Shed his eyes? What does that mean?" Sam looked at Daniel who picked****  
****up the sunglasses and offered them to Kara who jumped away. The SF****  
****had to catch her before she toppled over a chair. "Oh great. Sir, I****  
****have to concede. You were right and I was wrong. Everything we show****  
****her just gets twisted into something evil from the Overlord, that's****  
****you. She thinks chocolate is the magical black substance you use to****  
****control your demons and make us do your bidding."**

**Jack grinned an evil grin. "Well then, I'll have to remember that, Sam."**

**"I like the dark kind with nuts." She retorted. "What? After today, I****  
****deserve them. And I want it in a pretty box with a red ribbon."****  
****Daniel started to laugh. Jack smirked. Kara was horrified. This demon****  
****was giving orders to the Overlord?"**

**"Okay, I've seen enough, back to the base. We sent ahead to tell****  
****Harry she's coming." Jack rose and took the check. "Company expense."****  
****He threw down some bills and gestured to the ladies to go. "A moment,****  
****Colonel." The others walked over to the waiting cars.**

**"Yes, sir?" Sam looked around.**

**"So Overlord, eh?" He smirked. She just pushed him in the chest****  
****smiling and started to join Daniel. "Nah," Jack held her back. "He****  
****and Mitchell can handle it. Let's go find some chocolates, with a red****  
****ribbon. Remember, that's the deal!"**

* * *

**  
****DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of****  
****MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom****  
****and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only****  
****and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is****  
****intended. The original characters, situations and story are the****  
****property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived****  
****elsewhere without the author's permission.**


End file.
